


Love of My Life

by Werewolves_are_friends_not_fiends



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Get Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Slow Dancing, Thank you Freddie Mercury, my first fic please be gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolves_are_friends_not_fiends/pseuds/Werewolves_are_friends_not_fiends
Summary: Remus Lupin has given up on hoping for things he knows won't come true. Can slow dancing, Queen, and Sirius Black change that?





	Love of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people of AO3!   
> This is the first fic I've ever written and posted so please be gentle. My Tumblr is: bethewolfstarblogyouwanttosee   
> I hope you enjoy!!! :))

“I’m so sick of this shit!” Remus felt the rage and hurt melt together and he turned away from his boyfriend as he felt tears tickle the corners of his eyes. “It’s like you don’t even see me anymore, Caradoc -- I’m either just some hole for you to fuck or the pathetic jester for you and your asshole friends to laugh at.” 

“It always comes back to that with you! That self-deprecating bullshit. No one can love me, I’m not worth anything. Yeah, well grow the fuck up!” Caradoc shot back, his words daggers stabbing their way into Remus’ heart. “Maybe I’m just realizing that the only good thing about you is your ass. Or that the only thing you could possibly ever give to the world is good blowjobs. Or maybe I’m finally realizing that there’s nothing there to love.”   
Remus had no control over the tears at this point, letting them stream down his face unabated, ebbing only at the bump of his nose, continuing their path when the next tear joined the puddle. He choked out one last sob and shoved his arms into his coat before wrenching open the door of Caradoc’s dingy studio apartment. 

“You know what, fuck you,” A sly, mirthless grin etched its way onto Remus’ face. “Actually, I’ve done that and to put it in the nicest way possible, it’s like messing around with a dying minnow flopping around on a deck before it’s put out of its misery.” And with that, Remus turned and strode out the door without so much as a glance back to see the effect of his words.

As soon as he heard the door close, the tears came back in full-force and he sprinted down the seven flights of stairs to get to the ground floor. That asshole and his seven story walk-up. Try as he might to ignore the lead in his heart, Remus felt his gut twist with the pain of the words hurled at him that evening. It wasn’t until he found himself on the steps of Sirius’ Muggle apartment all the way across the city that Remus even became aware of the fact that his feet were carrying him in the opposite direction of his home. A small smile crept its way onto his face as he heard a Queen album blaring through the walls, slightly warped by the bricks. Slowly but surely, his heart began to rise from his stomach. 

 

A knock on the door startled Sirius from his one-man performance of Queen’s A Night at the Opera. He didn’t bother turning the music down as he sauntered his way to the door; whoever it was would just have to deal with it before they were very quickly turned away. He was, afterall (and only in his mind), the greatest performer of all time, second only to Freddie Mercury, of course. Sirius was quite rudely shaken out of his Mercury revelry when he saw the scene before him: a tear-stained Remus Lupin grimacing at the look of concern on Sirius’ face. Before Remus knew it, Sirius had manhandled him into his flat, shoved him onto the sofa, wrapped his favorite blanket around him, and pressed a mug of hot chocolate with miniature marshmallows into his hands. 

“You don’t have to fuss over me, it’s not bad,” Remus tried in vain to convince Sirius that he was fine. “I’m serious.” 

“Well first of all, no you’re not, I am,” Sirius paused for the customary eye roll at his stupid pun then continued. “And second of all, you don’t expect me to believe that you’re fine after you show up on my doorstep at fuck-o’clock on a Monday night crying.” 

“I guess not,” Remus sighed resignedly. “Sit down, I’ll tell you what happened.” 

“Wow, and I didn’t even need to torture it out of you,” Sirius quipped as he plopped down next to Remus, his Remus (this was only ever admitted internally and to James after he figured out that Sirius was hopelessly in love with the gangly werewolf in their fifth year at Hogwarts), and stretched an arm over the back of the sofa behind Remus’ slightly hunched figure. Remus gave a weak chuckle at the remark. 

As Remus regaled the night’s events, Sirius ended up encircling the struggling boy in his arms as he cried a bit more. 

“Why can’t anything ever work out? Why is it always like this?” Remus looked up at the ceiling, whether it was to stave off more tears from plummeting to their deaths off the sides of his face or to make a silent plea to God, Sirius didn’t know. “I just wish it could all be different. I wish I could just have-”Remus cut himself off abruptly with a sharp intake of breath that Sirius could feel against his stomach. 

“Have what, Moony?” Sirius looked imploringly at his friend, craning his neck to his his face from such an awkward angle. 

“N-nothing, I’m just being stupid,” Remus looked resolutely at the floor, refusing to meet Sirius’ eyes. “I learned long ago to not hope for things that’ll never happen. I just get hurt in the end anyway, no matter what it is I hope for.” Remus bowed his head in defeat. 

“Hey hey, don’t say that,” Sirius gently grabbed Remus chin and turned his face towards his own. “You hoped for friends, and you got me, Prongs, and Wormtail. You hoped you wouldn’t get rejected for being a werewolf, and hell, not only did we not reject you, we became fucking Animagi for you! You’re being daft, Moony. You deserve good things. You deserve hope.” Sirius finished passionately. 

“Not for this,” Remus pulled his face away out of Sirius’ grip and stared hard at the floor as he began to feel the tears well up again. Jesus Christ, what’s with the waterworks tonight? You’re a grown man so act like one, Remus mentally berated himself. If Sirius didn’t find you a pathetic loser already, he definitely does now. Not like you would’ve had a chance with him anyway. No reason to hope for one. 

“C’mon,” Sirius stood up suddenly, making Remus feel bereft at the loss of contact. He stuck his hand out to Remus. “Let’s dance.” 

“What?” Remus asked, looking up at the other man as he sniffled, blinking rapidly to rid his eyes of any residual tears. He’s adorable, Sirius thought, looking down at his best friend (“Shut up, Prongs, you’re my brother.”) whose big, amber eyes shined up at him brightly. Sirius shook himself out of his thoughts and grabbed one of Remus’ sweater paws (“It’s so adorable when he does that, Prongs! He’s gonna kill me!” “Shut up, you useless gay.”) to pull him up to his feet.

“This is my favorite song,” Sirius pointed at the record player that had started to play “Love of My Life”. “Dance with me, Re.” Remus nodded meekly with a wild blush tinting his already naturally red cheeks an even more vibrant hue. Sirius pulled him close and started to sing lightly. 

“Love of my life, you’ve hurt me,” Sirius sung sweetly, glancing down at the floor while his hand rubbed small circles into Remus’s hip (if he wasn’t blushing already, he certainly was now). Remus reached up and tilted Sirius’ head up to look at him. 

“You really have a beautiful voice,” Remus whispered so as not to break the music’s spell. The pair continued to sway back and forth lightly. 

“Oh, hurry back, hurry back. Don't take it away from me because you don't know what it means to me. Love of my life…” Sirius trailed off as he looked deep into those beautiful eyes that danced through his dreams every night. Fuck it. He pressed up onto his toes, let his eyes flutter closed, and pushed a gentle kiss onto Remus’ lips. When he pulled away, he saw those beautiful eyes blown wide with surprise. “Shit, I’m sorry. This was such shit timing, I’m such a horrible person. I’m so sor-” Sirius was swiftly cut off by Remus’ lips pressing onto his own. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for so long,” Remus breathed when they finally pulled apart. “It’s you, you idiot. It always has been.” 

“I certainly hope it was worth the wait,” Sirius remarked with a sly smirk but bright and happy eyes. 

“I wouldn’t change a thing,” Remus beamed and kissed Sirius again and again and again. 

Thank you, Mr. Mercury.


End file.
